It's Like the Sea Never Ends
by Dooley
Summary: Pearl lives with William and Elizabeth Turner and their daughter, Lilly. At her age she's grown weary of Will playing the father. She longs to know her real fathers love. But what if he's not ready to love?
1. Prologue

Her heals clipped against the harsh wood of the dock. She stopped and pulled the string at her chin to undo her bonnet and pulled it off her head. With another tug on her hair she undid the intricate bobby pins. She let the stray ones fall to the weathered wood. Her long, curly black hair fell well beyond her shoulders, but when she played the part of the debutante, one could hardly tell. She sighed, put down her bonnet and sat. Her toes ached from being restrained in her shoes and she pulled them off, tossing them aside.

The water lapped at the posts of the dock and she watched the sun set. As the sun hit the horizon she sat on the dock and sighed, mesmerized.

"It's like the sea never ends…" She said dreamily.

Soon darkness fell and she sat in her lovely dress, not caring about it or anything but watching the sea. Well, not so much the sea, as what could come from it.

"Pearl! It's too cold for this tonight!" She didn't look behind her as boots hit the wood behind her and advanced toward her back. "C'mon, get up; you'll dirty your dress."

"You know I don't care." She didn't look up and with a thunk, the older man sat beside her.

"Haven't you grown tired of this? It's cold. You'll catch a chill."

"I'll stay until I grow tired. Then I'll go in."

The man looked at the darkening sea as the sun disappeared and sighed exasperatedly. "But Pearl--"

"You're not my father, Mr. Turner." He turned his eyes on her.

"I'm close enough. And your real father won't pop up over the horizon. You've sat here _every night_ for _7 years_."

"He'll come. Someone will." Pearl's voice was stubborn.

"Fine, freeze." William Turner stood and walked off the dock quickly. She sat alone for 5 minutes before heals slowly made their way down the dock and there was complete silence as a new person sat next to Pearl.

"Why do you do that to him?"

"He's not my father, Lilly, and he should stop trying to be." The girl, a year older than Pearl, looked over, affronted.

"Don't do that, Pearl. It's not fair. Daddy tries so hard. He knows what it's like to live without a father and he doesn't want you to be that way."

"Well I already have. I'm 16 years old. I'm grown. He doesn't need to try anymore."

"You're not being fair."

Swiftly and suddenly Pearl turned to Lilly, new tears glistening in her eyes. "You know I love Will and Elizabeth Turner unconditionally. But I want my _father_. I sit here and wait for my _father_." That said, Pearl stood, grabbed her shoes and ran off the dock.

Lilly sat in silence and sadly watched Pearl's bonnet blow into the water and float away.


	2. Chapter 1 A History

**Okay… a little details thing. I don't know if Port Royal faces west… though I'm pretty sure it doesn't. I know in the prologue that I had the sun setting and to see it over the sea would mean that it faces west… but details are details and some can be overlooked. Like this one. Oh but other stuff I say about Port Royal should be historically correct... I looked it up. Hehe. Well you guys probably don't care much about all that. Read on. **

Pearl Maria Riker lived all the life she remembered with William and Elizabeth Turner and their daughter, Lilly, who was a year older than her in Port Royal, Jamaica.

From when she was young she always knew she didn't belong with this family. Her hair and skin was much to dark to fit with the fair-headed and fair skinned Turners. But up until she was 9 years old, she never questioned it because it was never questioned. The only life she knew was learning to be a lady from Elizabeth and how to swordfight Will.

The other citizens never talked to the Turner's face about how one of their daughters was too dark and too tall to be blood related, but that never stopped them from whispering. At age 10 Pearl finally noticed it. Looking to Will, she found, he knew too, just… he ignored it. Then she already knew everything she would know until she was 16 about her family and her past.

She lived with her mother, Anamaria Riker, until she was 3. They lived aboard a ship, one Anamaria captained, called _The Sparrow_. They docked in Port Royal and she and her mother came across the Turners and their 4 year old daughter. One day while Pearl was playing with her new friend Lilly and her mother was out running errands she was mugged. Will had heard a clatter while he was working in his workshop and went to see what was wrong but when he got there, Anamaria was bleeding heavily and the other was no where in sight. As her last wish, she wanted for Will and Elizabeth to take care of Pearl.

At her age, she didn't remember her mother much, if at all. All she knew was that she did not have a middle name until her mother died and all she remembered was the warm welcoming home of the Turner's. After Will told her of her mother, she began to dream of a beautifully dark woman with a face like her own, but with darker skin and lighter eyes than her own. This woman was her mother; no one had to tell her so…it just was. She was Anamaria Riker, a sailor, a captain…a mother.

When she turned 16 she grew distant. She was at the age where she should be swept off her feet by a boy of high social status. The age where she crammed her chest into a corset and bodice, then her toes into shoes that made her feet look smaller. The age where her hair would be pulled and twisted into intricate things atop her head. The age where she spend more of her time in ballrooms with Elizabeth and Lilly than on the dock, hoping a ship would pass over that horizon and a kind, respectable man, a sailor, a merchant, maybe, a hard worker simply looking the world over for his beautiful wife and daughter that he'd never met. That love was what she was looking for. The love she yearned for.

Will watched Pearl grow distant and it pained him deeply. He'd covered up her mother's true past and never mentioned her father. When Anamaria and her crew had heard of the growing pirate attraction to Port Royal, they docked and took advantage of the much too copious amount of drinking houses that now occupied the peninsula. Anamaria had taken a chance and took a walk closer to the side of the land occupied by the Royal Navy, in search of a blacksmith to repair her sword. She was pleasantly surprised to find it owned and worked by a friend.

"Anamaria!" Will had cried when she'd entered and she smiled widely.

"Young Will. Fancy meetin' you here, eh?" She had answered and she shook his hand roughly. Just like the pirate he had remembered.

"What can I do ya for?"

"Well, I'm in need of a smithy, mate. 'Fraid I snapped me sword in two whilst practicing' not too long ago." She presented the two pieces.

"I'd be happy to oblige." He smiled and took it from her hands. "How long will you be docked?"

"Well, at least until me sword's done. But me and me crew have been in need of a vacation. Mis'well take it while we're 'ere."

"Your crew? What about the Pearl? And what of Jack?" He had been turning to heat the metal but he hadn't moved too soon as to see the falter in Anamaria's sea-bearing smile.

"I took a ship of me own. I'm Captain now." Her face was fixed by the time he turned back around.

"That's great. And Jack?"

She looked down momentarily and paused just too long. "I--" Was all she could get out before a small voice came from behind her.

"Ma! You left wifout tellin' me!" A little girl had shown up at the door and Anamaria whipped around to face the accusing voice.

"Pearl!" The girl rushed in and hugged at the older woman's knees. Anamaria crouched and had waved a finger in the girl's face. "What I _told_ you was to say with Red until I came back! Don't ye eva listen to your mum?"

The young Pearl's face crumbled guiltily. "But I missed you!" She whined.

"Now don't take that tone with me, lil' lady. You disobeyed me _again_! It's dangerous for a lil' pirate girl to run around here!"

"I'm sorry, Ma! Please don't be mad!" Pearl had begged. Anamaria sighed deeply through her nose and nodded, but gave her daughter an eye before she stood, her hand on the back of her little girl's head, fingers tangled in the ragged black hair. She had suddenly remembered her audience.

"Oh… Will, this is me daugh'er, Pearl." Will had looked at her surprised, but then took a look at the girl at Anamaria's side.

"Oh my. Well, she's beautiful, Anamaria." The woman just smiled.

"So.." She had continued. "How're you livin' these days?"

And that's how little Pearl stumbled into his life. He took Anamaria and Pearl to meet Lilly and see Elizabeth. With no friends, especially girls, Pearl had taken Lilly on as an exciting, different, and new friend immediately.

They had talked long into the night about Anamaria's new and exciting position of captain and her new crew. Elizabeth brought up the subject of Jack before Will could say anything.

Anamaria had paused and discreetly glanced at the spot on the rug where Lilly and Pearl had dropped of the land of the waking. Elizabeth saw it and changed her approach.

"What about Pearl's father. Is he around?" There was along pause and Anamaria fully looked at her sleeping beauty.

Finally she answered with all she needed to say for Elizabeth and Will to understand her leaving the Black Pearl when she did. "She's Jack's."

Not a fortnight had passed before a new ship docked in Port Royal. The none-too-friendly bunch set out upon raiding the penninsula, along with _The Sparrow_. Anamaria fought hard and loyally for her ship but in the end, fell.

Will, who had taken to the other side of the peninsula to deliver Anamaria's sword rushed into the battle, being a bit foolhardy, perhaps, but rushed none the less. In the end, _The Sparrow _had won. The Royal Navy had run off the rest of the buccaneers and given Anamaria's ship a temporary pardon for their help.

In the cleanup Will, along with Red Taylor, her first mate, had found Anamaria. There was a pool of drying blood beneath her and, though it was ragged, she was breathing. She motioned for Will to come close.

"She shouldn't 'ave to live the life I have. Take care of her for me." Will understood who she meant and had felt his eyes tearing up. She grasped his warm hand in her own, cold one. "He doesn't know about her, mate. And when he does, don't let him run. He will, I know it. But for her… don't let him run."

Will had cried that evening, mourning for Anamaria, and most of all, mourning for the sweet girl who wouldn't know the love of her father. He was afraid, even if Jack was around and knew of his daughter that she never would. But he would keep to this silent vow he had made to a dying mother.

Anamaria's body was cremated. Half of the ashes were given to Pearl and the other half were given to Red, the new captain of _The Sparrow_, to be scattered out at sea.

Will knew now, that at 16, Pearl was sure to find that her mother wasn't just a sailor and wasn't robbed and killed. She was truly and deeply… a pirate and had fallen defending her ship.

Will knew one thing was for sure as he watched from the top of the stairs as Pearl Maria Riker came home that night, much too late and smelling like the sea.

He knew that when… not _if…_but _when_, Jack Sparrow learned of a daughter in dire need of his love… that he _would not_ run.

**I'm liking how that turned out. Longer than expected, though, that's not bad. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Wake Up Call

**Okay. I made a mistake that got overlooked in the prologue. Pearl said she was 17, but really, she's 16. If you see in the first chapter, she's referred to as 16. For those of you, who read the prologue after I edited it then don't worry. **

Pearl slept into the afternoon. Elizabeth entered her room quietly and watched the girl sleep. Elizabeth was tired… tired of watching the love of her life come home every evening discouraged and hurting because a girl he can't change or help won't cut him any slack.

No matter how much she loved Pearl… she was really being quite the wench. Unmercifully, Elizabeth wrenched open the wood shutters and sunlight glared through. Pearl groaned and buried herself under the covers. Next, Elizabeth yanked the bedclothes right from Pearl, revealing her to the world. A slew of curses a lady should never say spewed from Pearl's _virginal _tongue. "…Bugger…"

Elizabeth gaped at the language and quickly extricated a thin sheet from the pile in her hand and between her ands she swung it around, twisting it around tightly then snapping it across Pearl's bottom, causing her to jump and yelp.

"First off, young lady, only _I _can use that kind of language in this household--"

"Well, if you believe that then you've never heard Will after I've beaten him fencing…" She yelped as the sheet snapped again on her bare skin and she jumped again. "Stop that!"

"I'll stop when you _remember your manners_!" Elizabeth began twisting the sheet again.

"Okay! Alright! I'm sorry!" Pearl sat cross-legged on the bed, her nightgown stretching between her knees. She put on her best smile. "Can I inquire as to why you have called on me this fine morning, Madame?"

Elizabeth stared, the anger in her face draining away, to be replaced by frustration and a little sadness. "You can't keep doing that, love."

Pearl was exasperated. "What? Speak politely? Or was it the large words?" Elizabeth sighed, dropped the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"To _him _Pearl… to Will." Pearl made a face. "Oh don't do that..." Elizabeth begged. "Don't close me out." She lifted the girl's face to look her in the eye. "He loves you… he loves you _so _much."

"He has you… and Lilly. He doesn't need me to love."

"You have something for him that Lilly or I will never have…"

"Oh yeah… and what's that then?"

"..Common ground. You're going through what he did. His mum died when he was young and never knew his father. He just doesn't want you to live that way. He wants you to know you have a home, a family, and _love here._ You don't need to sit on that dock every night hoping for dream. All you need to do is come home and _see it_."

Pearl looked on the verge of tears. "But William Turner is not my father."

Elizabeth paused, then whispered, "I'm sorry child, but you're real father isn't going to pop over that horizon anytime soon." Her hand felt damp where it held Pearl's chin as the girl started to cry.

"Why can't he? Why can't my only dream in life come true? Where's the God the people of the church speak of? Why can't He grant me my one and only wish? Where is He now?"

"Oh dear…Shh... I've learned things happen for a reason. You'll find him someday. But if you don't, there was reason. Getting your hopes up just sets you up for disaster. Take things as they come, love." She wiped a tear from Pearl's cheek with her thumb. "But please… Don't do this to Will…"

Pearl nodded. "He loves you so very, very, much. He knows he's not enough for you but for now… you must allow him to be."

Pearl pulled away. "You have no way of knowing that my father isn't a respectable, honest, man, who's spend all my waking life searching every island in the Caribbean for me. He will come over that horizon." She trailed off, knowing she was cheating herself by saying the words aloud. "You have no way of knowing..."

Elizabeth stood to give her privacy. At the door she looked back at the melancholy girl now curled up in bed before she whispered to herself in leaving "You have no idea..."

Suddenly, the front door slammed, making Elizabeth jump as she was closing the door to Pearl's. She ran to the banister, forgetting the door and leaving it cracked. Will was in the foyer.

"Elizabeth! Oh my God, Elizabeth!" He was calling.

"What is it, Will? Why all the shouting?" She leaned over the banister to get a better look at her husband.

"A ship just docked in the harbor!" He threw his head around in a hurried scarn of the area and lowered, but by the time he hit the last word, his excitement and fret had edged his voice back up to the yell he was at before. "It's the Black Pearl!"

Elizabeth felt faint. Another door closing made her jump. She was flusterd, to say the least.

Pearl, her face still tear-streaked and lazy with sleep, stood in the door way to her room. "Had someone just called my name?"

**I love all the hits this story is getting. Great start, I'd say. Please, please, please review.**


	4. Chapter 3 First Impressions

**Okay guys. I'm thrilled to have the reviews coming in, I mean 5 over night? I love it. **

**Remember, reviews make me want to write better, to please the readers. Heh. **

**Okay, anyway. Let me tell you that Will divulged as little information as he could on Pearl's father when he talks to her. He never mentions him at all. So any thoughts of a respectable man for a father were only Pearl's own illusions. She wants the best man to give her the best kind of love so. She's dreaming and doesn't let anyone tell her different. Will had nothing to do making Pearl believe that she had a respectable man for a father, all he did was let her keep believing it, which can be just as bad…**

**Oh and special thanks to Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrows for officially dubbing me _Amazing _and _R&R Worthy. _Thanks, luv. **

**Now onto the chapter…**

Will and Elizabeth remained in their rooms for at least a half hour, talking and strategizing. Finally they came to an accord…almost.

"So we won't tell them. Not right away. We'll see how she reacts to him as a person…"

"Of course, that will go well." Elizabeth scoffed.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Then we'll tell him and see how he reacts to that and if he changes at all towards her. Then we'll tell her."

"Will, this is insane. There is _no way _that this will go well. Why not just get it over with right away?" Will didn't raise his eyes right away, but when he did, the pain in them scared Elizabeth.

"Because our Pearl will be hurt. Excuse me if I'd like to postpone that for the girl. I'd like to test the waters." Elizabeth brought Will's face into her hands.

"She loves you, you know." She stared endlessly into the eyes of her husband. She remembered the man that was foolhardy and jumped directly into things. It was a vision to see him hold back because he loved someone _too _much. "This _will _work out William Turner. No matter how first impressions go, things _will_ work out."

She kissed Will softly and he took it with abandon, sorely in need of the comfort that his wife's kiss could bring.

Meanwhile Pearl sat on the front hall stairs, immensely confused. William and Elizabeth were so flustered and then barred themselves into their room. After they'd disappeared into their rooms, she dressed for the day with a maid helping her. Despite her current disposition on pretty dresses, she put one on anyway simply trying to please Elizabeth and Will.

As she sat on the stairs she thought of her attitude the past week and silently scolded herself. She was suddenly glad she put on the dress because it might ease Will's mind.

The bell rung at the door. It made her look up but she didn't move. The bell rung again and she looked around confused. Before she could ask where Charlie, their butler, was, whoever was at the door was banging without decorum.

Pearl huffed, which was quite hard in her bodice and corset and gripped the banister to stand. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and answered the door.

She sucked in a breath at the sight of probably the dirtiest man she'd ever seen, and she'd seen Will come home from a long day in ash and grime while blacksmithing. He stood quite tall for a man of his age, which she guessed that must have been late forties.

He was mustachioed and bearded but the length of his beard was held in two small braids, tied at the end with beads and colored string. His hair was ragged, greasy and long, and a front part was held in dreadlocks. His sparkling, endless black eyes were accentuated by dark kohl that left traces on his darkly tanned cheeks.

He wore a large, worn hat and under it peeked a red bandana with a long string of beads dangling from it on the left side of his face and a shorter one on the right that held the top of a small braid. Then another short one hung just off center on his forehead. The large tunic shirt he wore exposed a V of his tanned chest and over that he wore a long bluish vest. On the vest, tied at his waist was a torn white and peach striped sash and over that was a worn leather belt. Tucked into the belt was a gun and dangling from it was a black box that looked like a compass. He held his hand over the gun, in all it's dirty finger nailed and beringed glory. His brown breeches were tucked into knee high boots with the largest boot cuffs Pearl had ever seen.

Over it all he wore a dark, knee length jacket with large buttons. Then, even more, a black belt that was slung over his right shoulder, and where it passed his left hip, a sword and its sheath were attached. To top it all off, the confident smirk he gave exposed shining gold teeth.

Suddenly the man encased her in a large, bone-crunching hug, lifting her off the ground and pressing her face into the large buttons of his jacket. She struggled slightly and brought her palms to his shoulders to shove herself away.

"Erm, I'm sorry, do I--?" She tired to say with her cheek squished against him.

"'Lizabeth!" He slurred excitedly, his eyes closed.

"Sir--!" Then, unexpectedly, he dropped her, and she landed on her tailbone on the marble foyer with a groan.

"'Lizabeth!" He opened his eyes and looked around daftly. "'Lizabeth, luv, where'd ya go?" She stared at him blankly and he looked down. "Oh what're you doin' down there, dahlin'?" He let out a grimy hand, she took it, and he pulled her up. Suddenly his nose was almost to hers and he shoved himself into her face. "You're not Elizabeth." He slurred again and she cringed at the smell of rum permeating from him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She huffed, exasperated. He stood tall and barely inclined his head, his dark eyes glaring down at her, unabashedly looking her up and down.

"You look familiar, girl, have I violated you before?" He waved a dirty finger in her face.

She gaped at his audacity. "_Violated_…! Sir, if you wish to insult my virtue and dirty this doorstep then I'll have to ask you to leave. What is your business here?"

He smiled a shiny smile. "I'm here to see yer mum, girl."

She gave him a stony glare. "My _mum _is dead, you cad. If you mean--"

"You've got quite the mouth on you, girl. But you be too bold to cross a pirate, lass." He stood tall again, looking down on her.

"A pirate? What do you want with Elizabeth?" He ducked close to her face and the combination of his appearance, his words, the smell of rum on his breath and the thought of a pirate wanting something from the beautiful Elizabeth made Pearl snap. The moment his face was level with hers, she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him between the legs.

He groaned, his eyes wide and she stepped out of the way as he fell to the floor. "Didn't see that comin'." He grunted as he curled around himself. His breathing game back and he turned angry eyes on Pearl. "Why you insufferable wen--" He clawed for her feet from his place on the floor and with her adrenaline high, she smashed a vase over his head before his words were out.

She looked at the passed out pirate on the floor of the foyer of the Turner home and had no idea what to do. With a burst of…something, she yanked a curtain pull down and put it to use.

Back in the Turner rooms, they heard nothing as they were lost in each other's touch and kiss. Elizabeth, who found her way to straddling Will's waist in the chair, her dress stretching between her knees, pulled away and looked at her husband, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen. She leaned forward to kiss him again when she suddenly heard heels stamp up the stairs fast.

The next thing she knew a hand was frantically knocking at the door continually. She quickly pulled off of Will and straightened herself as Will pulled his ruffled hair away from his face and called the person at the door in.

Pearl, red faced and huffing in her nice dress, stared at them as if she'd suddenly forgotten what she was saying then jumped into her story without warning. "This man… at the door! He was so dirty and… and… and he reeked of rum! And he _said _things… and….. Just come quick!" Then she was gone from their doorway and stamping back down the stairs.

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other wish matching looks of worry gracing their still flushed faces.

"It seems he's shown up before we expected." Will said softly before quickly following Pearl.

"He was always one to leave quite the first impression…" Elizabeth muttered to herself before following.

In the front hall is where Pearl stood, Will and Elizabeth stopping next to her. "Where is he, Pearl?" Elizabeth asked.

Pearl pointed to the front coat closet. Will stepped forward and slowly, cautiously opened the closet.

In the closet stood Captain Jack Sparrow, his eyes half lidded and his mouth set in a frustrated frown. His hat was cocked to the side on his head. His arms were tied above him on the coat rack pole with a coral colored curtain pull. The pull wrapped around him then wrapped around his head and between his teeth twice. The tassel of the pull hung from his mouth. He grunted irritably.

Will and Elizabeth stared. Then they laughed.

**I know that lengthy description of Jack was completely superfluous but… it was fun to write. Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Drink Up Me Hearties

**Mrs. Capt Jack Sparrows- I'd love to look at it. Just go ahead and e-mail me. You should be able to get my address on my profile.**

Elizabeth tugged the tassel from Captain Jack Sparrow's teeth. He looked at her coolly but gave her a tight, mock smile.

"Hello Elizabeth." He greeted a tad bitterly. She looked at him coolly.

"It's Miss Swann." She tossed back. Will pushed her gently aside and began to untie Jack's hands.

"Hey, it's Mrs. Turner now, love." He corrected. Elizabeth smiled.

"Ah, now see, here's a man who's on top of things." Jack smiled as his hands dropped from above him. Pearl wasn't quite sure if he was referring to Elizabeth's title or Jack's state.

"You know this…this…?" Pearl struggled for a term.

"Cad? Scoundrel? Brainless, bedraggled, beggarly, buccaneer?" At the last word he was in her face, nearly tripping over the curtain pull still loosely wrapped around his legs.

"Insufferable wretch would have worked." Pearl huffed, her eyes never leaving his.

"Watch your tongue, young lady!" Elizabeth scolded.

Will cringed at the sudden ambiguity between the father and daughter. He strived to change the subject. "Ah, it seems you've worked on your alliteration since last we met, eh Jack?"

Jack straightened and faced Will with his body, but kept his face looking at Pearl curiously. He ignored Will's question and asked one of his own. "She's not your's is she?" He looked between the three.

"Oh, no, our daughter is being escorted by our butler to town." Elizabeth answered.

Again Jack was in Pearl's face and she cringed and stepped back at the smell of this breath. "What's your name, girl?"

"Pearl."

"Aye… lovely name." She gave him a tight, fake smile then turned to Elizabeth and Will for answers.

"Who is this man anyway? He's a pirate! How in the blazes do you know him?" Jack smiled at her.

"Pearl, this is Jack--" Elizabeth started.

"_Captain_, luv."

Elizabeth gave Jack a look then said "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"_You_…? Captain Jack Sparrow." Pearl scoffed, completely unimpressed. "The Captain Jack Sparrow I've heard so many stories about would have _never_ been taken captive by a sixteen year old girl. Pardon me, but I have better things to do then inhale rum off of this boob." With that she turned on her heal and stalked out the front door of the home.

Jack looked at his fingernails then pointed slightly at the door without extending his arm. "She's a fiery one i'n't she?"

"You, Captain Jack Sparrow, are truly magnificent with first impressions." Elizabeth marveled. Will cringed. He wanted to smack Jack for… for being himself."

"It's not my fault the lil' wench snapped on me. I had done nothing to her."

"Oh I _really _believe that, Jack." Will groaned. Elizabeth changed the subject quickly.

"May I inquire as to why you decided to grace us with your presence, Captain Sparrow?"

"We docked for shore leave and decided to pop in for a visit. Sounds good, yeh?"

"It's been over 17 years and the first we see of you is tied in our front hall closet with a tassel in your mouth. Jack, I do believe we have some catching up to do." He smiled and she looped her arm in his and escorted them to the sitting room.

They talked into the late afternoon, listening to all of Jack's stories and not believing any of them, but had a good time none the less. Will listened but shifted endlessly, thinking of all the trouble to come.

In the end, Elizabeth invited Jack to stay for the night, with a surreptitious glance at her husband after doing so.

"So when do I get to meet the lovely daughter, eh?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Oh she was shopping today for a dress. There's a ball coming up. But I suspect she'll be down at the old docks with Pearl."

"With the little brash lass?"

"Yes." Will answered sharply.

"Why would two girls of their status be frequenting such a… dirty and…smelly location, mm?"

Will gave Jack a long look before answering. "Pearl goes every night."

"Aye… Well I think I'll be headin' down to say 'ello to your little lass, hm?" Before Elizabeth or Will could protest he stood, straightened his had and gave a smile "I promise that no trouble will be caused, mate."

Elizabeth put a hand on Will's arm and nodded to Jack, letting him go. After he left she turned back to Will, whose face looked pained.

"Will we can't control how this goes. How they like each other is their own doing. They're both simply being themselves. We can't alter that for them to like each other. We can't falsify their relationship."

"I know Elizabeth. You're exactly right. But… it's hard."

Meanwhile, at the docks, out on the wharf, the sun was preparing to set. Lilly and Pearl were talking about the infamous Jack Sparrow that showed up on their doorstep.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad, Pearl." Lilly looked at Pearl incredulously as the other girl finished her rant.

"He is! I swear it! And he's a pirate! What is a pirate doing in our home!"

"Now, Pearl, pirate or not, he's welcome to Mum and Dad. It he's welcome with them, then he's welcome with me." Lilly saw the sun begin it's decent before them. "Well I think it's time to go in. I'll see you later tonight, Pearl. Remember, they'll be serving a late supper soon. Mum and Dad would love you have you there." Lilly stood and slowly departed from Pearl's side. As the sky darkened, the beach just beyond the dock was shadowed by numerous trees and she didn't see the swaggering shadow until she was face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow.

She sucked in a breath as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I swear you look just like your mother." Lilly blushed.

"Oh… Captain Sparrow."

He smiled. "I like you. I must get to know you better. Tell me, do you handle a sword like your father?"

"Well… I must say I'm good, but I've never beaten him. That's Pearl's position." She tilted her head back to the dark girl, her long black hair blowing in the sea breeze.

"Ah. Well. Good on her." He looked past Lilly to Pearl.

Lilly noticed his gaze and glanced back at the other girl. She didn't want Pearl to think so badly of a family friend. "I know how she is, sir. But please, look past the… façade." Jack gave a smile to simply humor her. "I think she'd love to hear of your escapades. Why don't you take this time to talk? Supper will be served shortly, but I think right now is a good chance to fix things."

At Jack's blank look she sighed and walked past him. "Good evening, sir. Perhaps I shall see you at supper."

Jack stood on the dock, the sky darkening around him as he watched Pearl's dark hair flow in the wind. Slowly he stepped closer and was met with her singing softly.

Pearl wasn't opposed to pirates. She loved to hear stories from Will and mostly, Elizabeth. She'd thought meeting one would be exhilarating. But Captain Jack Sparrow was to say the least… a disappointment.

She sighed. "…We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves…Drink up, me hearties, yo ho…" She stopped suddenly when she heard a noise behind her, but she didn't dare turn around. She tilted her head to listen closer and continued the song. "We're devils and black sheep…"

She didn't get before she saw a foot step behind her. She twisted and rammed her elbow backwards with enough force to throw herself backwards. Yet she heard neither groan nor a solid body. The force pushed her onto her back and the next thing she knew there was a cocked gun pointed down at her and the smug smile of Jack Sparrow meet her eyes. She looked at the barrel of the gun with wide eyes.

"…And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties…Yo ho." Jack sung mockingly, the pulled the gun back and tucked it back in his belt. "Didn't think you'd get me twice, did ya, luv?"

Still she stared. He dropped a hand and she looked at in, confused. He gave her a look and still presented his hand. Slowly she took it and he pulled her into the sitting position and he stood over her.

Pearl glanced around and realized he was missing a boot. Then she found it on her other side. Realization dawned. He had dropped the boot on one side while he stood ready at her other.

"It was unloaded, if that's what yer worried about." She rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"How do you know that song?" He looked down at her, fingers fanned on his gun.

"Why, dear Elizabeth taught it to me while we were marooned on an island together." He had a stratified smirk on his face and his eyes widened on _marooned_ for effect.

"Marooned! Why on earth was she _marooned _with _you_?"

"Long story, luv." She let it go and brought her eyes back to the sea.

"Why are you here?" Pearl asked quietly.

"I could ask the same of you…"

"I'm waiting for my father."

"Ah, does he return from a voyage this eve?"

"Not particularly… I… actually don't know who my father is. Will tells me he's a merchant sailor, like my mother was. But that's it. I've never known him but I just _know_ he'll come over that horizon someday."

"A tad dark for looking, innit?"

"It doesn't matter." Jack was quiet.

"What happened to ye mum?"

"She died. I lived with her until I was three but while we were docked her she was attacked and mugged. As her last wish, she wanted Will and Elizabeth to take me in. Apparently they knew her from their past… I don't even remember her." She looked up at Jack and their eyes met. Their gazes held for a long moment before he turned abruptly and sauntered off, leaving her in the dark.

In the Turner home, Will and Elizabeth sat in the sitting room. Will was reading and Elizabeth was sketching, a hobby she'd taken up when Lilly was little. The front door opened and Will went to see who'd come in.

Jack walked in nonchalantly and removed his hat. He placed it on the front hall table and his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror above the table. He stared at himself, hand still on his hat.

Suddenly he spoke, loud enough for Will to hear. "She looks just like her mother…But she has my eyes." And with that, he left up the stairs his room where he stayed all night.

**Oh wow that's… long. Review please please please.**


	6. Chapter 5 Methods of Persuasion

**Sorry about the delay. I took a short break from writing and I had a packed weekend that included little sleep. But I'm here and bring to you a new chapter. **

Captain Jack Sparrow remained in the guest room of the Turner home all evening. He stared at the off-white wall while he sat in a wooden chair with his feet up on the desk. His face was blank as he took a large swig of the rum from his flask.

Kohl set eyes blankly gazed down at his other hand, where he held a burnt orange bandana loosely in his hand. Jack looked at the bandana for an eternity, his dark endless eyes burning holes in the thin cloth.

He took another swig of the burning alcohol, his mind lost in his own thoughts and his fist clenched around the burnt orange bandana.

And that's how Will found him, cheek pressed to the wood of the desk. One arm sprawled out in front of him held his flask of rum and his other dangled from his body, off the desk, fist still clenching that burnt orange bandana.

He approached slowly. He'd been on edge all the night before. When Pearl came through the door, he'd jumped. Will had no idea if Jack had told her his findings, but apparently he hadn't. Though, strangely, at supper, she'd asked if Jack was to be joining them that evening. Elizabeth answered for him.

Jack was now snoring lightly in the guest bedroom of the Turner's home and Will was a approaching slowly. He knelt to Jack's face level and cringed at the stench of rum coming off Jack's breath. Will brought a steady hand up to Jack's shoulder and lightly shook him awake.

Jack jerked up with a loud "Whoa!", surprising Will backward and onto his rear on the floor. Jack looked around, tired and confused, his arms waving around him.

Will quickly stood and took the flask from the desk where Jack left it. He jerked Jack's shoulders around to face Will.

"I can't believe you, Jack Sparrow!" Will spat.

"_Capt-_" Jack tried to slur.

"Oh shove that load! Honestly!"

"Not so loud, if you please." Jack murmured, brining a hand to his head.

"It's your own fault, you cad!" Will looked Jack in the eye, angered to unfocused. "I can't believe this!" Will's voice dropped, "The day you find out you have a _daughter,_ you get drunk off your arse. Can't you take responsibility for anything!"

"I'm a pirate, lad. Responsibility isn't in the job description." Jack seemed to sober significantly.

"Yes, but I do believe being a _father_ _does._"

"Well now that's where you're wrong, boy. When Ms. Riker left my ship I had no idea that I would become said father. When she got herself killed, I heard no call for me to come and claim my child. On the contrary, _you _took the child in and raised her as your own. I also believe it was you who made the said daughter believe that her father was a respectable merchant sailor who would gallantly arrive over that horizon. So in the end, I do believe it was _you _who took that responsibility off myself, savvy?"

Will looked at Jack dumbfounded. "You're insane! You took part in the creation of that child and you won't take any sort of responsibility for her?"

"Yeah but the creation's the fun part."

"You're a pig!"

"Actually, I'm a pirate."

"She needs you, Jack." Will's voice was suddenly quiet.

"Oh my… Are you not enough anymore? So you shove her off on me?"

"_Shove her off!_ Jack! She's a human being. And you're daughter!"

"Whelp, seems like I'll be having to go, eh? I'd hate to tear apart the peachy family unit, mm?" Jack stood, snatched the flask from Will's hand, shoved the bandana into the top of his breeches and pushed Will aside.

He didn't take three steps from Will before a hand wrapped around his shoulders and a dagger was held under his chin. He froze and out of the corner of his eye he spied Will leaning over his shoulder.

"You will not leave. You will take responsibility for you're daughter. And until you'll accept that, you'll remain in this room." Will grabbed the back of Jack's vest and yanked him back, then walked around him.

With one last outraged look, Will left the room and Jack heard the slip of a key and the click of a lock. On the other side of the door Will heard the steps of Jack close to the door and the yank of the doorknob. Then the shaking of the door as Jack tried to open it roughly.

As Will left the hallway, also leaving the noise beyond the guest room door, he met Elizabeth on the stairs. She gave him a knowing smile.

"Give me the key, love. I'll go talk to him."

"The bastard." Will mumbled grudgingly.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow. You can not heave responsibility on him. Anamaria knew he would run. And he's trying to. But we can't let him. And violence and harsh words don't intimidate him. You must play to his weaknesses, love." She gave a sly smile and brushed a hand down Will's chest as she passed him on the stairs. Her hand dropped to his pocket and pulled the key to the guest room into her palm.

"What exactly are you proposing, Izzy?" He inquired after her.

"I will simply play to his weaknesses, just as I said." She leaned down and kissed him softly then continued up the stairs.

She stood in the hallway, noticing the sudden silence falling behind the guest bedroom door. She unlocked the door and slowly stepped in, finding Captain Jack Sparrow standing all-too-nonchalantly next to the open window of the bedroom.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Jack." She admonished quietly, eyeing him slyly. "To drop from that window, you mush drop in front of the rather large dining room window. And when Will is upset, he likes to watch the _view _through it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, love." He gave a golden smile.

She took measured steps toward him, her eyes never leaving his. Jack's smile never faltered but his eyes lit up.

"I imagine all the pressure put upon you, Jack. It must be unimaginable." Elizabeth touched Jack's chest tenderly. "To have a daughter pushed into your life when one is so used to freedom and lack of responsibility."

"Frightful." He whispered, looking down, eyes still locked on Elizabeth's. Her eyes darted downward, noticing the orange bandana peaking from over Jack's belt.

Bringing her eyes back to his, she slid an arm around his waist and holding the small of his back. Her chest touched his as she raised her chin to keep her eyes on his.

"Frightful." She repeated his words in a whisper. Her other hand trailed up his inner thigh and her eyes broke his gaze and darted to his lips.

Suddenly it all changed. The hand on the small of his back increased pressure and her knee pushed up, putting pressure between his legs. The hand on his thigh went up and grabbed the handkerchief from his breeches.

"It was her's wasn't it?" She whispered but went on without waiting for an answer she continued. "You still keep it? Even after she left The Pearl? Does it smell of the sea? Does it still smell of _her_?"

He gave her a smirk. "You're awfully close, love. Are you really thinking of that little ol' napkin?" He leaned close, his lips a hair's breath away, she didn't stop his movement, but he stopped before contact and she spoke.

"You're running, Jack. Emotionally and if it weren't for you're situation--" She pushed pressure between his legs to emphasize, "You'd be running physically…"

Then Elizabeth brushed a kiss to Jack's cheek. "You're a coward, Captain Sparrow. You have all the confidence in the world when you simply _know _you'll be victorious. And being _Captain Jack Sparrow _has given you every reason to be that way. But now you have no idea if Pearl will accept you and you don't like your odds."

She brought the handkerchief up and brushed it over his cheek softly. "You're not just a captain now… You're a father. Sooner or later you'll face this… because it's what Anamaria asked of my husband and I. She died protecting her ship, which she captained, by the way. She died like you would have."

Now you must accept this. You loved her. I know you did. But now you need to _let yourself_ love your daughter. Not for my sake, not for Will's sake. For _Pearl's _sake. For _Anamaria's _sake."

The pressure on Jack pulled away. Elizabeth stepped back and took his hand in hers and turned it palm up. She tucked the handkerchief into Jack's hand and she curled his fingers around it.

"Do it for them, Jack." And with that, Elizabeth was gone, leaving Jack to stare at this closed hand. He noticed that the door wasn't re-locked. But he also realized that he didn't feel the need to go anymore.


	7. Chapter 6 The Seadog

Pearl and Lilly wandered the market district of town, window shopping for a dress for Pearl.

"I don't care about this silly ball, Lilly." Pearl harrumphed.

"It's going to be fun, honestly!"

"Fun? Sure, Lilly, for you. Not for the bastard child."

"Oh Pearl! Don't talk like that!"

"Why not? Everyone else does. They just do it too quietly for me to retaliate!"

"You have a lot of people that like you in the debutante society. There are so many boys who would love to escort you."

"They don't love the idea of escorting me; they love the idea of _taming_ me."

"Stop it Pearl. You'll just set yourself up. If you think like this all the time before the ball then you'll be _sure _to dislike it. Come on… at least find a nice dress. You're so beautiful Pearl; you'll look great in a proper dress."

Pearl gave Lilly a look. She loved dressing nicely, secretly, of course. Though she couldn't stand looking so for more than an hour or so, she loved showing that she could fill out a proper English dress, even if she was born out at sea. That she could fill out a proper English dress even if she had a mother of color and an unknown father.

"Alright." Pearl grumbled. Maybe Lilly was right. Maybe if she didn't think of the ball being so bad that she just might enjoy it. She had to admit that since all she thought of was her birth father, she'd shunned society around her. Since the town had seen her from birth, they'd tolerated her color and occasional disobedience. Living in Port Royal, mostly separated from other the other English world, they didn't hold much against outsiders. Well… didn't hold color against them. But they had no problem condemning ne'er-do-wells… like pirates. But as long as they stuck to their own part of town (mostly meaning bar houses) and didn't cause too much trouble, even pirates could be tolerated.

Lilly and Pearl wandered the stores for accessories but have yet to come across clothing shop of their liking. Lily had come up victorious in the pursuit of a dress the day before when she was out, but she had an eagle eye open for Pearl.

They talked of a vast array of things, but most of them pertained to either shopping or of who would escort them to the ball. Lilly spoke wistfully of Thomas Shaw, the son of the town carpenter and the town seamstress. He was quite handsome and had plenty of other girls to fawn over him. Lilly was so worried he would never ask her.

Pearl knew he would. There were times when Will insisted the girls help with the blacksmithing and Elizabeth had no qualms. Some of the town, mostly the elder women of the higher social persuasion thought it ghastly, but they didn't do much but watch and whisper. While they helped, Pearl could see Thomas, who helped his father across the way, constantly watching Lilly. Whether she was black with soot or pristine and glimmering at a ball, Thomas couldn't take his eyes off of the Turner girl.

Pearl avoided the subject of an escort for herself. She still refused to think a boy would ask her to the ball. Then she would have an excuse to not go. No girl could show without an escort. Well, no self-respecting girl could. It was a rather silly standard, Pearl thought, but anything to get out of the ball.

Soon the discussion drifted to a certain Captain Jack Sparrow.

"So I met him. Right after I left you at the dock. Did you spare words for him?" Lilly probed as they entered a shop that looked promising.

"I did." Pearl answered shortly.

"So… you don't sound so… filled with rage at the thought of him."

Pearl didn't answer right away. "Well…"

"C'mon Pearl. Talk to me."

"Okay so he wasn't horrible. And he didn't look at me like I was crazy when I told him why I was there."

"You're not crazy, Pearl. You're full of hope. And that's a good thing."

"Whatever you say, Lilly. But… he gave me this… look."

Lilly looked at Pearl with wide eyes. "Like a… _lecherous _look?" She hissed.

"_What?_ No! No… Just a look. His eyes were almost… sad but there was this spark to them."

"Well… maybe that's just Jack Sparrow."

"Maybe you're right." Pearl and Lilly shuffled through the shop wordlessly and almost blindly. They were both thinking of the enigma that was Jack Sparrow. Suddenly Lilly stopped in her tracks as she came to the very back of the showroom of the store.

"Oh my, Pearl! This is it!" Her eyes glowed as she looked at the dress before her. It was beautiful. The dress was a cobalt blue with a triangle of grey down the front of the skirt and an upside down triangle of grey on the chest visible under black laces.

"Oh my." Pearl was short of breath as she gazed upon the dress. "Oh Lilly, I could never do that justice."

"Do be quiet! I must give the shopkeep your measurements. It's gorgeous!" Pearl gazed at the dress still as Lilly fluttered away excitedly.

Suddenly, Lilly shrieked from behind Pearl and she jumped. Her heart pounding she fallowed Lilly's voice to find her at the front of the shop, her eyes glued out the window.

Pearl followed her gaze to see a boy who couldn't have been more than 2 years older than Lilly in a street brawl with a bread seller who vended a cart on the side of the cobblestone road.

Pearl darted out of the store, holding her dress up as she moved quickly. "Mr. Jacobson!" She called to the bread seller. The boy, dirty and ragged in breeches, a tunic shirt, an open vest, and boots, looked up and without a moment's thought, he bolted.

Pearl didn't spare a passing thought to what she was doing and ran, darting after the boy. She knew these streets well and had never seen this boy in town before. There was no way he could get away without knowledge of the streets properly.

Sure enough, he dashed down an alley that she knew to be a dead end. She found the boy whipping his head around, trying to find an exit. He took one look at his pursuer and gave a grin.

"You'll get your dress dirty, love. Why bother with the sea dog?"

"I bother because you're a worthless sack and don't deserve whatever you took from that vender."

He held himself confidently with almost a lazy air about him. He held one hand on his hip and the other dangled at his side. She wanted to smack the look off of his face.

"Nothing but a mere few shillings, love. Nothing to get your petticoat in a twist over."

"You dirty these streets, you villain. The sight of you is bad enough but must you bother the honest men?"

"Oh how your words sting. But I must correct. The proper term wouldn't be _villain. _The _proper _term would be _pirate_."

"Pirate? You must be from _The_ _Black Pearl_!"

"But of course…" He gave a flourish of hands that made her tense, but all he did was give a deep, mocking bow. "Gabriel Becket, at your service, miss."

"I have no use for your name, simply the shillings you stole." He stepped close to her.

"You're quite an amusing lass." She stood nose to nose with him, her eyes blazing. She was panting from the run and the thrill of the situation.

Her voice dropped to a seductive drawl. Her hand ran down his chest and to his waist.

"What I find _amusing…_" She paused in her sentence as her demeanor changed. She unsheathed the sword at his waist, stepped away from him and held it to his neck. "…is how so very easy it is to take advantage of a man's weakness."

Gabriel only smirked, his eyes blazing, like hers had before. His head cocked to the side, almost playfully as his voice dropped. "What _I _find amusing is that a little girl who's been taught how to handle a sword thinks she's _so in control_."

Suddenly he dropped low onto one leg and swept the other around to knock Pearl off her feet. She shrieked in surprise and he took advantage of her situation and bolted, though he did not forget his sword.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, lass. I _do _hope you'll not hold it against a good pirate." He called after in a rush. And with that he was gone.

Pearl's pride was damaged and though no one had seen it, she hated Gabriel Becket. A shine of metal caught her eye and she suddenly noticed that where the sword was held in her hand she found 6 shillings.

She blinked at it. Oh how she hated Gabriel Becket.

Moments later she'd returned the shillings to Mr. Jacobson without a word. But Pearl's panting and dirtied dress spoke for itself and the vender took it gratefully.

Pearl filled Lilly in about her face off.

"But you know exactly why you can't go to the authority." Lilly murmured.

Pearl made a face. "That cad. If only he knew I must protect his captain."

"I also don't believe that Mum and Dad would appreciate the taking in of their friend."

Despite the damaging of her pride and the thought of Jack Sparrow, Lilly truly didn't believe that Pearl would alert anyone other than those present of Gabriel Becket. Pearl took care of her own problems, regardless of law or order.


	8. Chapter 7 No Use In Lying

When Lilly and Pearl returned to the Turner house, Will and Elizabeth were almost worried. After Pearl's little interlude then the fitting of the dress, they'd gotten back late. They made quite a pair, Lilly, still looking impeccable, and Pearl, her face bruised from the fall and her dress dirty.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth cried when they entered the sitting room.

"Well…" Lilly started but Pearl quickly intervened.

"I was clumsy. I slipped off the curb and fell in the market place. Silly of me really." She gave a weak smile.

"Oh, Will call Charlie and ask for ice, will you?" Elizabeth fussed, ushering Pearl to sit and tilting her head at an awkward position to look at the bruise and the small cut that slid across her cheekbone.

"Elizabeth, it's fine. No need to fuss." Will had already left the room and Elizabeth followed quickly, muttering motherly things under his breath. Lilly gave Pearl a smile.

"You sure it's okay, love? It's getting pretty dark. You landed nice and hard."

"Oh I'll live. But making Elizabeth fussy gets her mind off of the discrepancies in any story."

Lilly gave a fond smile but before she could talk, the sitting room door opened and Jack Sparrow sauntered in. He looked as cool as ever, but stopped when he looked upon the girls. Or more specifically, Pearl.

"What's all this then?" He waved a finger between the girls.

"Oh, hello Captain Sparrow--" Lilly greeted but Jack cut her off.

"What's that on your face?" He knelt before Pearl.

"It's called a bruise. I fell in market today. Did a number to my cheek." He gave a vague nod.

"Fetch some ice, will ya luv?" He directed Lilly but his eyes didn't move from Pearl.

"But Mum and Dad--" Lilly tried.

"_Fetch_ _some ice_…" Jack looked at Lilly now, eyes insistent, but a smile curling on his lips as he added, "Luv." Lilly looked between Pearl and him then stood, rushing out of the room.

There was a long silence and Pearl squirmed under the gaze of Jack. "Now, lass. We're all alone. Give ol' Cap'in Jack the real story, eh?"

Pearl raised her chin defiantly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There's no lying to me, love. And there's no use in trying. Now what gave you that lovely shiner?"

Pearl didn't say anything. She held her chin high and stared Jack down. Neither blinked for what seemed like an eternity. Jack's smile widened.

"You play the game well. Now we could sit here until evening or you could let me in on the secret. And if we did that I do believe that you'll miss your date at the docks."

Her eyes looked his face up and down and they were silence for a few more minutes. Before Pearl spoke. "There was a boy. He stole some shillings from vender. I got them back."

"Ah. Quite noble of you. Now Why the shame in that? I'm sure 'Lizabeth and W'liam would be proud."

She gave him a look, her eyebrow arched. "You."

His face fell. "Pardon?"

"I didn't tell them because of you."

"Now why would you do something as silly as that?"

"The boy. He was from your ship. He even said he was a pirate and _The Pearl_ is the only ship in dock right now." Jack's face hardened.

"You were in the _proper_ part of town, I would guess."

"We weren't near any bar houses, if you that's what you're asking."

"This boy. What did he look like?"

"I have better than looks. He gave me his name. Gabriel Becket."

"Ah, young Gabe. He gave you that?" Jack sounded almost proud. But Pearl noticed something in his eyes.

"I pulled his sword on him. Then he knocked my feet out from under me." Pearl told him quietly.

"You pulled his own sword on him?"

"It's funny how easy it is to get things off of a man when a girl's close enough." She answered indignantly.

Jack smiled suddenly at the thought of his own encounter of the female persuasion. Elizabeth's words were still fresh on his mind. "Yes… funny."

"But then he knocked my feet from under me. But he did give back the shillings."

"Ah." Jack stood suddenly. "Well, good on him. But suffice to say I'll not breathe a word of this to the others. But for now, I must take my leave." And with that, Jack turned on his heel and swaggered out, leaving Pearl at a loss for words.

Pearl found a hand mirror and examined her cut and bruise when Will entered with a cloth bag of ice. "How's your cheek, Pearl?"

"Oh, Willy, I'll survive, honestly."

"Here put this on it." Pearl hissed when she placed the ice on her cheek and Will too the seat next to Pearl. He gently rubbed her back.

"Pearl… I really must talk to you."

"What is it Will?"

"I've….made a grand mistake." Pearl turned fully on Will and dropped the ice from her cheek. She met his eyes worriedly.

"What is it Will?" Will looked into Pearl's eyes and suddenly rethought his confession. He was dying inside at the thought of Pearl continuing to think of lies when it came to her father and mother.

"Uhm. You're birthday present. I do believe that I've given the tailor the incorrect measurements." He gave weak smile.

Pearl looked into Will's eyes. "You're lying Will. And my birthday isn't until three months from now. Tell me."

Will took a deep breath. "You're father….you're mother… weren't merchant sailor's."

"What are you telling me, Will."

"Pearl… love… they were pirates." Pearl dropped the ice.

"_What_!"

"You're parents were pirates, Pearl."

"You've _lied _to me all these years! Will, to what point and purpose did you go to such lengths to deceive me from the truth!" Pearl shouted, standing over Will's sitting form.

"I…I just did. You were so young, Pearl. I couldn't do that to you!"

"I'm not young anymore, Will! I've been here all along! You had chances to tell me!"

"I…I just couldn't, Pearl." Will pleaded. "Please don't be cross. You must understand."

"Understand? Will, you don't understand! You have no idea what it's like to think your father an _honest_ man only to find you he's a _bloody pirate_!" Then Pearl was gone.

Will crumpled. He buried his face into his hands and groaned. "Oh Pearl… but I _do._"


	9. Chapter 8 Formal Warnings

**Okay, so I basically sat all afternoon with this single MS Word window open trying to think of the different ways I could go about this chapter. I know what I want the reader to get from it but how is the issue. So I've given up planning and I'm just going to go with the flow. I'm starting this chapter this earlier than I usually have done as to give me some real time to edit. So I'll take advantage of that…**

**I hope it turns out okay. I do love to please. **

Jack returned to _The Black Pearl _silently He mumbled an "As you were, gents." To crew members who came to a weak attention as he stepped aboard. He wandered the ship slowly, a hand on his gun and the other running over various parts of the ship.

His steps were measured and slow. A few crew members greeted Jack, if they were sober enough to stand and others simply continued their drunken singing or mindless babbling to themselves.

He made his way down below when he found what he was truly looking for. Gabriel Becket hung in a high hammock in the crew's quarters, one leg dangling off the side of the hammock and swinging slightly. He was looking at a book.

"It's upside down, son." Jack advised and Gabriel jumped, the hammock jerking violently and he had to grab the wooden staff holding it up to keep his balance.

"Oh, Captain! You startled me. How was your quest ashore?"

"Really, lad, I'd like to know how you're quest ashore went, hmm?" Gabriel looked confused but then he grinned.

"Went right well, I'd imagine." He put his book down and leaned toward his captain.

"Tell me lad, what were the rules of dock that your good Cap'in issued before allowing you ashore?"

"Well… Your only rule was to not enter into Fleet territory, sir." Gabriel looked Jack right in the eye as he spoke.

"And, tell me, Mr. Becket, did you follow said rules said down by your kind hearted Cap'in?"

Gabriel paused. He could lie. But the fact Jack had been calling him 'Mr. Becket' told him he was in trouble whether he lied or not. He sighed. "No sir."

"Good on ya, lad." Jack smiled a golden smile and turned on his heel to leave. Gabriel sighed deeply but his relief was short lived.

Not two steps away from where he had stood, Jack whipped around, sword drawn and slashed the holdings of Gabriel's hammock. Gabriel yelped in surprise and he clawed at the bed holding, but fell none the less. He fell into an unceremonious heap in the smaller hammock below his. The lower hammock rocked violently and just when Gabriel felt the leeway to breathe deep again, the hammock flipped him onto the hard floor. Gabriel cursed and felt the need to curse again when he looked up. His eyes went cross-eyed to look at the tip of Jack's blade in his face.

"That lil' lass you threatened is to never be threatened again, savvy?" Jack gave a cruel, promising smile.

Gabriel gulped, not at all feeling himself in the situation. "Aye, sir."

"Good friends of mine watch after her and if something were to happen that couldn't be played off as a slip and fall in the street, I'd hate to be short a man."

"Aye, sir." And then Jack was gone, sword re sheathed and boots stomping. Gabriel blinked, utterly confused.

Back at the Turner home, Will was desperately looking for Pearl, but couldn't find her anywhere. He'd even checked the docks. It was dark and he was worried beyond reason. Elizabeth had gone to bed, trusting that Pearl wouldn't do anything stupid because she had a head on her shoulders, but she couldn't do anything to quell Will's fears.

With one last glance into Pearl's candle lit room, he noticed the window was open. The curtain was blowing and swaying into the room and the shutter was tapping against the window frame insistently. He inhaled deeply in fear of what the window could mean. He rushed over and threw his head out the window.

He sighed deeply to see Pearl's shadow in the darkness. She was sitting on the far side of the first story awning, gazing at the moon and many stars. She didn't look at him but she stiffened, telling him she was aware of his presence.

"Please leave, Mr. Turner. I have no use of your presence." He hated when she called him 'Mr. Turner'. The formality hurt him and he sighed.

"Pearl, please don't do this."

"I must persist you leave, Mr. Turner." She didn't even look at him. He climbed out the window and onto the awning. He crawled over to her and she made no move. In the light he could see tear streaks glistening on her cheeks. Suddenly she looked at him, her eyes brining with fresh tears. "How could you Will? How could you let me believe something for so long?"

"Pearl--"

"You have no idea what it feels like." She sobbed. In her discontent, she was pliable and he ushered her to cry on his shoulder, his arms enfolding her.

"I do Pearl. I know _exactly _what it's like."

"How could you possibly?" He pulled back slightly and lifted her chin with a finger, making her eyes meet his own.

"My father was a pirate."

"Stop humoring me, Will, it's quite unbecoming." Pearl spat.

"I'm not humoring you. I must have been… oh… 19 when I found out. I'd never known him, like you. Though he did send me a medallion. I cherished it. But I thought I'd lost it when I was 10. But that's another story… Anyway… It's funny… _Jack _was the one who told me."

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Pearl asked incredulously.

"Yes…Jack…I wouldn't believe him. I even held a sword to his throat… though that was how I solved most problems back then…" The shared a smile. "But he told me I _could _believe it…that my father was a pirate and a good man… or I _couldn't._ It was easy as that to him."

"Everything must be easy for a pirate. I mean they're so free. There's no _society _with them. I'm not like that at all."

"I beg to differ, love."

"Are you saying I'm _anything _like Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Pearl... you and Jack have a lot more in common than you think…"

**Well that turned out okay. A bit shorter than I would have liked, but whatever… I got what I wanted out. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 9 If I May Be So Bold

Lilly was always an early riser. She loved going out onto the first floor awning in the early mornings. The awning was sort of Pearl and Lilly's special place. Both their rooms had a window that came out onto the awning. It was a place to go and hope no one found them. In fact, Lilly had listened to Will and Pearl's conversation the night before, up until Pearl fell asleep in Will's arms. Then she climbed out and offered to put Pearl to bed and allow Will to retire.

She'd go out there to watch the sunset. On some days she'd go back to bed, but she hated to miss the brightest part of her day. Lilly didn't hold the same sort of love Pearl held for the sea but she respected its beauty and did all she could to appreciate it. When the sun hit it in the early mornings, she appreciated it in full.

This particular morning, after the sun rose, she didn't go back to bed. She remained on the awning until she heard sounds from within indicating the rising of Will and Elizabeth. She took that as her leave to get dressed.

As she made her way downstairs, about and hour later, she heard hushed voices behind the closed doors of the sitting room. Her curiosity peaked, she tip-toed over and placed her ear to the door. It was thin and she could easily hear the conversation within.

"I told her." Will was saying. Lilly understood what he meant after listening to their conversation the night before.

Elizabeth sharply inhaled. "_Well_? How did it go? What does she think of him?" _Him? Pearl's father? _

There was long pause. "William!" Elizabeth urged.

"Okay, so I didn't tell her _everything._" _Everything! There's more?_

"I just told her that her parents were pirates."

"Will! I don't believe you. She was all upset over _that! _You should have just gotten it over with."

"I couldn't. I just couldn't. She hated me enough to hear that I mislead her about how her parents lived. But to keep _who _her parents are. It's too much." Lilly held her breath and pressed her face to the door.

"I guess you're trying to tell me that you're awaiting the _opportune moment_… right?"

"Well… Jack didn't run away. That's good isn't it? Anamaria would never have believed how he's grown. Him finding out wasn't as bad as I thought it was." Connecting the dots for Lilly wasn't hard. In seconds she let out an audible gasp.

At that exact moment, the doorbell rung, the bell resonating through the house and Lilly jumped to answer it. Her nerves were on edge at all she needed to tell Pearl.

The moment she beat Charlie to the door, the things Pearl needed to know flitted from Lilly's mind as she sputtered hello to the Turner's morning visitors.

At the door stood Thomas Shaw and another neighborhood boy Julian Verne, but Julian didn't register for Lilly. Her eyes were locked on the tall, lean fair-haired boy flashing her a winning smile.

"Miss Turner, good morning." He inclined his head in greeting, his beguiling smile never falling.

She gave slight curtsey and mumbled "Good day Mister Shaw." As an afterthought she gave a nod to Julian, "Mister Verne."

Julian remained silent, but gave a smile and a nod hello. Thomas spoke, "Mister Verne and I would wish to have a word with your father."

Lilly blinked then opened the door further. "Oh, of course. Do come in."

She stepped aside and both boys walked in, rocking in the balls of their feet and looking around the front hall. Lilly paused, standing dumbly next to the boys before snapping too and rushing over to the sitting room doors and knocking.

Will and Elizabeth exited, expecting it because they heard the doorbell ring, but paused at the site of the boys in their foyer. Thomas smiled at the sight of them and quickly walked over. He gave a bow to them both while Will and Elizabeth both simply inclined their heads in greeting.

"Mr. Turner. Mister Verne and I had hoped for a word with you. In private, if you will." Will eyed them but nodded and indicated them to follow into the sitting room.

Elizabeth smiled at Lilly's unfocused gaze and promptly tapped her on the shoulder. "Love, I recommend you go wake Pearl and assure she's looking nice."

Lilly gave a confused look. "But…"

"Just go, dear. And make haste." And with that Lilly picked up the skirt of her dress and petticoat and hustled up the stairs.

Ten minutes passed and Elizabeth waited patiently by the sitting room door. Then Will and Thomas exited with Julian following. Will gave Elizabeth a stiff smile.

"So, what was that about, dear?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Oh, I think we should wait for Pearl and Lilly for that." Will answered shortly.

Moments later, Lilly came down with bleary eyed Pearl. She stood a little straighter at the sight of Julian and Thomas.

Thomas spoke. "Miss Turner. If you'll have me, I would be much obliged if you'd join me to the upcoming Lolita Ball." Lilly brightened and gave a smile that could break her face.

"Oh, but of course, Mister Shaw. And do call me Lilly."

"Only if you call me Thomas." Lilly gave a happy nod.

"If I may intervene with the happy moment, I have a proposal of my own." Julian cut in. "Miss Riker, may I escort you to the Lolita Ball, as well?"

Pearl blinked dumbly. Lilly swiftly elbowed her. "Oh… why I'd be happy….to go with you, Julian." He smiled, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"Spectacular. Also, Thomas and I would like to ask if you ladies would like to join us for a brunch, to get to know one another before the ball."

Both girls looked to Elizabeth and Will. Will made a face but Elizabeth smiled. "Go ahead girls. It's a lovely day, why don't you four walk to town."

Both boys bowed to Elizabeth and Will, who simply inclined their heads. Then they held their arms out and Lilly took Thomas', Pearl took Julian's arm and they left.

Will watched the closed door for along moment after it closed. Elizabeth smiled at him and took his arm. "Oh don't worry yourself. They're nice boys. And you girls are growing up. Let them go."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it…" Will grunted and Elizabeth just laughed.

Thomas, Lilly, Julian and Pearl talked all the way to town. Other girls along that same street looked on in envy, mostly on Lilly and Thomas. Brunch forgotten, Thomas and Julian looked at each other, over the girl's heads.

"Ladies, I propose we split up. Give alone time with each other." Julian said.

"That would be highly improper, Mr. Verne." Lilly scolded.

"And that's why it'll be fun." Thomas grinned and slowly guided Lilly away from Pearl. The two girls exchanged looks, but didn't protest any further.

Lilly and Thomas talked and laughed through town and Lilly was no longer concerned with the impropriety.

"I didn't know you knew Julian…" Lilly had commented.

"Well I didn't, but I ran into him in town on the way to your house."

"He seems like a nice boy. I'm glad Pearl's taken an interest." Thomas only nodded and there was a silence that passed between them. "What is it Thomas?"

"Oh, I don't know… I just…don't really like him. There's something about him."

"Oh don't be silly…He seems perfectly fine." Lilly brushed it off. Suddenly she remembered what she needed to tell Pearl. She looked at Thomas from the corner of her eye. That could wait. Besides she didn't want to interrupt her time with Julian.

Pearl and Julian were coming a long swimmingly. Julian made Pearl laugh, and it felt so good from the night before. They'd found there way to the dock, a few hours before sunset.

"I had a wonderful time with you Pearl." He gave a smooth smile. "I hate to depart, but my mother will wonder where I've gone for so long."

"Oh…That's fine Julian. Don't let me hold you back."

"But I like that." He smiled. "May I escort you home?"

"Oh don't worry; I usually stay here at the dock most nights before going home. Will and Elizabeth won't worry."

He nodded. "If I may be so bold…?" Pearl looked at him confused, but without waiting for an answer, he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. "I await the night of the ball with all of my being." And then he was gone, she watched his back as he walked off the dock. Once he hit the beach, he turned back and smiled.

Pearl was on a daze. Suddenly having pirates for parents didn't mean a thing. She was happy. Though she longed to see her father, she could be content with her life. The desire to stay on the dock was slowly leaving, but she sat anyway, awaiting sunset.

"Who was that?" Pearl jerked around, startled, to fin Gabriel Becket sitting on the side of the dock behind her, his leg dangling in the water.

"What the blazes are you doing here, you seadog?"

"Oh, love, your words flatter me." He gave a mocking smile.

"You're ruining my day. Go away." He gave her a hard look, but stood and Pearl turned back to the sea.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, twisting her around. "Look you little wench; you got me in a lot of trouble!"

"Then why in all of bleeding Hell are you _here_!" She elbowed his thigh and twisted out of his grip.

"I want answers." His fingers dug into her shoulder, his grip never leaving. "Why do you mean so much to Jack."

"_Jack? _Jack _Sparrow_?"

"Stop playing the fool, girl."

"There is no _fool _to be played; I have absolutely no idea what you're going on about! I _just met _Jack Sparrow."

"That's impossible. He wouldn't fly off the handle for a petty girl he just met."

"Well that's the truth. I have nothing else to say to you. Now leave me be." She scraped her nails across his hand on her shoulder and he snatched it back. She was utterly confused. Why would he think she meant something to _Jack, _of all people?

"You're nothing like the family you live with. I've seen you with them." Pearl didn't say anything.

After a few moments, she answered. "My mother's dead and I've never met my father."

"So, you're just a little bastard child." He said plainly, plopping down on the wood beside her.

She looked utterly affronted. "How _dare _you!" She took hold of his shoulder and shoved. He fought for his balance and lost, falling off the dock. Pearl smiled at the satisfying splash.

She watched as he gripped the wood of the dock, climbing up. He was sopping wet. He hauled himself up on his hands, glaring daggers at Pearl. Suddenly he lunged. Pearl shrieked and they both fell into the water. In her flailing attempt resurface, she kicked him in the ribs.

Back on the dock, she lay on her chest, panting. She suddenly noticed that Gabriel hadn't made it back up yet. In a sudden inexplicable panic, she clutched the dock and reached in, grabbing him by the arm and hauling him out.

He spit up water and panted heavily. "Where… the… blazes… do you… get off… doing that?" He gasped.

"Me! You lunged." He stared at her then gave an agreeing shrug.

"You're real bold to be taking on a pirate, lass." He spoke when he'd regained his breath.

"Between Jack and you, I'm surprised _The Black Pearl _is so infamous. You must be poor examples." He looked affronted.

"You know nothing of piracy…And besides… the infamous following exactly why we don't have to be so great…Not saying we _aren't_." He added haughtily, "People are afraid enough as it is. We barely have to wave a sword and people bow at our feet."

"So you're saying you're bloody hacks."

"Oh do _be quiet._ If I must reiterate, you know nothing of piracy."

"…Well actually… I'm a pirate by default."

"Yeah… _funny._"

"No…seriously… my parents were pirates.But I remember nothing of them…" There was a silence and Pearl simply gazed out across the sea, signs of the coming sunset showing.

"How did you become a pirate? I mean you barely look twenty and one…"

"Twenty even, actually. And it's all I've ever known. _The Pearl _found me in Torgua, of all places, when I was barely two."

"Why in the _world _would Jack keep a _baby_?"

"Well… I was useless. He _didn't _want to keep me. He was really going to sell me. But there was a woman…I don't remember all that well, but I dream of her. Jack told me once that she vouched for me. She was his first mate. She must have meant a lot to him because if she wasn't happy, he wasn't. Don't get me wrong… she was still a pirate from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. I mean if she felt the need, she would stab a sword to the hilt into a man's heart… But she sure had one when she liked… a heart, I mean." The story fascinated Pearl.

"So…What happened to her?"

"I don't' really know for sure… I was only 4. But I'm told she left, got a ship of her own. Though he would never admit it, it killed Jack."

"I can't think Jack would ever love anyone but _The Pearl _and the sea."

"That's what many think. He's not a lovely-dovey sort of man. But if anyone speaks her name, he gets this look. Her name isn't spoken. He says she betrayed the crew and _The Pearl _by leaving her in want of a first mate. But I'm sure it's simply because she just up and left, with no word to Jack."

"…What was her name?" Gabriel kept his eyes on the sun, inching closer to the horizon.

Finally he spoke, "Anamaria. I'll never for get it. Or her." Pearl gagged.

"..Ana...Anamaria?" Gabriel gave Pearl a look.

"That's what I said."

"Tell me… tell me what she looked like…"

"She was a true beauty, she was. Her skin was darker than any tan the sun could give. Long wind-blown black hair with the warmest brown eyes. I'll never forget her face. When I think of my mother, I think of Anamaria. Sometimes I dream of where she ended up." Pearl choked, her eyes filled with tears.

"If I may be so bold, you remind me of her. Even in those silly dresses." She saw the first genuine smile she'd seen from Gabriel and she wanted to cry. "The sun is setting. I must get back to _The Pearl. _I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention our meeting to Jack. He'd make sure to throw me over board and pull me under." He gave a half smile and he made no notice of her tears and stood, leaving the dock just as he'd come, silently.

Then Pearl cried. She cried for her mother. She cried for her _father_. She cried for herself. Suddenly, she heard heels heading toward her.

Lilly quickly knelt beside her, her chest heaving. "Pearl! Pearl! I must tell you…" Pearl looked Lilly in the eye, tears brimming.

And Lilly knew. Lilly knew that Pearl _knew._ Then she held Pearl and let her cry.


	11. Chapter 10 Night Aboard

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've just had a lot on my mind and haven't worked in the time to write. My school year is starting very soon and I'm off to be a sophomore. Pray I can keep this story up because I love it so much. **

Pearl didn't go home that night.

It took her a while to persuade Lilly to leave her alone at the dock, but in the end, Lilly did leave, though grudgingly. Pearl had long stopped crying.

Captain Jack Sparrow was her father. And where did that leave her? The infamous pirate who was known to only have two loves… the sea and _The Pearl_. She didn't even know how to think of him… What to call him… How to act around him…

She stood from the dock, the darkness spreading around her as if she was under an endless blanket. Pearl was lost in her own thoughts and nothing else registered as she slowly left the dock, leaving her heels behind unconsciously.

She kept close to the water as she walked, the lapping along the shore soothing her mind. Before she knew it, Pearl had reached the harbor. She spied a ship in the distance, anchored at the farthest end of the dock. As it bobbed slowly in the calm waters, the black sails not pulled in billowed. I was then Pearl knew she'd set eyes upon _The Black Pearl_.

Compelled, she started toward it, _The Pearl,_ and seemed to be moving without her own will and before she knew it, she'd stepped onto the ramp leading aboard. From then on she was running on curiosity. Slowly she stepped up the ramp, making as little noise as possible.

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, but everything aboard seemed to be a perpetual shadow. Lumps on deck squirmed and Pearl realized that they were crew members, pass out on deck.

Fear seized her. What she was doing was stupid. To board a ship in the middle of the night with strange, filthy men was stupid. But she couldn't stop. The rush of her fear and curiosity made her drunk and she wanted more.

The deck was cold and wet beneath Pearl's bare feet. She stepped softly, her eyes scanning everything around her. Will had taken her on ships before and all the equipment wasn't new, but in the dark and the fact that the ship was _the Black Pearl_.

As she walked, she looked up at the tall masts, looking grand against the starry sky. Suddenly, something caught her toe. There was a clunk and a roll as the anonymous object rolled down deck. Pearl cursed and recoiled her leg, her injured toe cradled in her hand.

"'Ey!" Pearl shrieked and jumped. Fear boiled in her veins as she turned to see a half asleep crew member sitting on deck, leaning against a mast. He looked flushed and distraught. Her eyes followed a trail of liquid spilled along the deck in the direction she heard the object she tripped over had rolled. Realization dawned as she stared at the drunk pirate at the hem of her dirty dress. She'd kicked his liquor bottle away from him.

She shrieked again as his face contorted in anger and instinctively kneed him in the chin. She turned quickly to run when she came chest to chest with a very tall, very gruff looking man. His breath reeked of rum as he showed a lewd smile, exposing horrid teeth.

"'Ello poppet." He drawled in his cockney accent, a hand creeping up her waist. The dark trumped her confidence in herself and she was frozen, the tar covered hand sliding up her bodice. She shook and let out a whimper.

Then suddenly… the man was gone. Pearl snapped too to find her perpetrator being held horizontally by his heavy leather jacket by Captain Jack Sparrow. With a calm and regular face, he chucked the man overboard.

There was loud splash and yelling from the water. Jack looked down at the man in the water and rolled his eyes. "It's just a lil water, man. 'S good for you."

Jack then swiveled around to face Pearl, petrified to her spot. "My, my, my… What's a bonny lass like you doing on a pirate ship in the middle of the night, eh?"

The dark gaze over her father bored into her, face calm, but those endless eyes burned within their sockets. She felt like shaking again but for a completely different reason. To really look her father in the eye for the first time scared her more than the grimy hands of a filthy seadog. She had never felt such a rush of emotion in her life.

That whole night she was so out of her element she had no idea what to do. If she were to be herself, she would have been able to take care of the greasy pirates herself and handle Jack coolly. But she wasn't being the regular Pearl. She rushed forward and threw her arms around Jack's waist, burying her face into his into his shoulder, unconsciously inhaling the sent of sea salt and rum off of him.

Jack stepped back instinctively but Pearl hung on, arms tightening around him. He looked down as Pearl with wide eyes. He had not expected anything of that sort. The surprise, anger, and worry that itched at him when he'd seen Pearl at first on his ship, but the emotion that the girl emoted the moment she looked in his eyes intimidated.

Did she know? He inhaled sharply and shoved her away suddenly for a reason he really didn't understand. He was fine being a father when he could watch silently then threaten people when Pearl wasn't looking.

She looked at him, a little shaken when he pushed her away. She was afraid he reaction was too…close, considering this man probably wanted nothing to do with her, let alone have her as a daughter.

"What is it you what, huh?" He demanded harshly and she almost flinched. He cursed himself.

"Uhm… I… I couldn't sleep. I know it was really foolish of me to come here and…and… I'm so sorry." She blurted, the words falling out of her mouth.

He eyed her and the uncharacteristic anxiousness flooding off of the teenager in front of him. The wind picked up around them, the soft roar filling his ears. "Come walk with me girl…" With those words, he turned on his heel on the dark deck and trusted the girl to follow, and she did.

Gabriel swung in his hammock, snores emitting from various other hammocks around him. He'd spent the hours since he left Pearl only thinking of her. He smirked to himself. He had never expected such a sass from a primp little English girl and she had no problem with fighting back.

She was empowered and opinionated. She could probably beat him in a fight if she really wanted, though he wouldn't ever admit it. Though… he'd probably screwed up any sort of friendly relationship they could ever have.

His head perked at the sound of shrieks and other noises and he wouldn't usually hear aboard so late at night. He hopped out of his high hammock and skipped up the stairs to the upper deck. The sight that greeted him caused him to instinctively duck back down on the top steps.

The air around him tingled with secrecy and he just _knew _he shouldn't be watching what he was. Before him, Jack was locked in a passionate embrace with a young woman, wind swirling around him. Jack's back was mostly turned to him and Gabriel couldn't make out his captain's face or who the girl was.

They pulled from the hug the face of the girl clawed at him. It was Pearl, with her face so full of emotion. Emotion for _Jack_. No wonder Jack was so protective of her! Gabriel couldn't hear what they were saying, but they began to walk off.

Disgust and betraying jealousy filled him as Jack left his sight, Pearl following loyally behind him. He quickly stood to follow the couple.

Pearl followed Jack blindly, paying no mind to the dark ship around her. Jack stopped at towards the front of the ship and leaned on the railing.

"Why's it you can't sleep?" Jack asked suddenly.

"…I was thinking a lot." She answered shortly and quietly. Jack didn't look at her. He looked out at sea.

"What about was all the thinking of?"

"Well. Earlier today I saw a boy…from your ship." Then Jack looked at her, and looked at her very sharply.

"Which boy?"

"Gabriel. Again." Jack didn't say anything. His fingers tapped against the rail insistently and she just continued. "We talked… well... After he dumped me in the water..." Jack twitched. "But anyway… we talked. We talked about the woman who found him." Jack made an obvious face and Pearl struggled with the decision to continue. She did. "Yeah… It made me think of my mother and father. The way he spoke of her and you…it made me think as if…you were together."

Jack turned on his heel, wheeling around to face Pearl, figure looming over her. "Gabriel seems to be getting quite cheeky when it comes to good ol' Captain Jack…" He spoke darkly and Pearl stepped back.

Her hand betrayed her better thought and reached for his hand. She was able to squeeze it slightly before he pulled away. "There's nothing wrong with loving someone, Jack."

He gave a cruel smile. "You're funny, love. Captain Jack Sparrow loves many. Among the many lovely wenches I've been with, it's a wonder I still remember which lady you're talking about."

His words were like a slap in the face. "But… you… didn't love her?"

"You're young, girl. You have no idea what love is."

"You're a bastard, Jack Sparrow."

"Takes one to know one." He answered childishly. She gaped at him.

"Oh, I hate you." With that, Pearl ran. She ran off the deck, off the dock, and all the way home, her bare feet bleeding.

Gabriel hadn't heard a word of what they were saying. His mind was jumping to his own conclusions. Jack had hurt Pearl. He didn't know how or why, but she'd left running, after he'd pulled his hand from hers.

Gabriel went back under deck and back into his hammock to think. Well, not so much to think but to brood.

And Jack. He went back to his quarters solemnly and slowly. He wouldn't let himself think anything and simply resolved to drink himself silly for the rest of the night and on until morning.


	12. Chapter 11 A Morning on the Awning

Will awoke that morning and felt immediately off. He suddenly remembered that Pearl hadn't returned before he fell asleep. He was up in a shot. He felt guilty for falling asleep before he knew she was safe.

Elizabeth didn't allow him to go out and look for Pearl, she was sure Pearl was fine. Lilly had told them Pearl was safe when she came home, but went straight to bed without another word and he knew there was more his daughter wasn't telling her.

He didn't sleep well and despite his running on a few hours sleep, Will was wide awake as he rushed from his room to Pearl's. The red on the floor drew his attention immediately. His heart beat fast as he followed the trail of dried blood on the hard wood of the bedroom floor to the open window.

"Pearl!" He called in a panic, practically throwing himself into the first floor awning that lay outside Pearl's bedroom window. He inhaled deeply in relief when he as Pearl's form on the awning. She didn't respond.

Will crawled out onto the awning, slowly approaching Pearl. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her hair hung around her face, curtaining it from his view.

"Pearl…" He spoke softly as he settled next to the girl. Slowly her head turned toward him. Her face was streaked with old tears, her eyes red, blood shot and bruised underneath from lack of sleep. Suddenly she threw her arms around Will, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so so sorry, Will." He was at a loss for words. He had no idea what was going on, so he simply embraced Pearl.

"Pearl, love, what is it?"

"I'm been such a…brat lately. I'm so sorry."

"Pearl…" He lifted her chin. "Look at me. I love you. Just as much as I love Lilly and Elizabeth. You're one of our family. Now tell me what brought this on…"

"Jack…Jack is what brought this on…"

"What..? What does Jack have to do this?"

"Oh stop, Will. I know." Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Oh Pearl. I'm sorry for never telling you."

"No… I'm not upset because he's my father. I mean. I've waited all my life and now he's right there. But… but… Oh I've ruined _everything_! She buried her face into his shoulder again.

"Where in the world has my strong Pearl gone? What's happened, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"I…I went to see him." Will sputtered. "I know… It was silly of me. Not to mention stupid. But I didn't it. I didn't tell him I knew… I just mentioned the fact of him and Anamaria being together. And he… just snapped. He suddenly because the Jack Sparrow I've heard about. He totally brushed me off. I hated him. And now he hates me."

"Oh shush, Pearl. He doesn't hate you. Though he doesn't show it, I know he cares for you."

"Not now! He called me a bastard. And that's exactly what I am… a silly bastard pirate child."

"He said what!"

"Well…I did call him one first…"

"That's no matter."

"Yes, yes it is. I'm his _daughter_ and he can't even talk about my mother with love. You were so right to discourage my hopes. He's not my knight in shining armor. He's no ones… He's just a bloody… _pirate._"

"..Pearl. Jack Sparrow may not be a knight. He maybe a pirate. But he's a good man. And I have no doubt he'll be a good father to you for as long as you'll have him." His face stoned and he thought, _I'll make sure of it. _

Pearl and Will sat on the awning until he heard noises of the house help awaking. He looked down and noticed the girl had fallen asleep. He smiled fondly and slowly and carefully borught her to bed and tucked her in, being sure to close the shutters to keep the sun out and make sure she got a good rest.

Then he set out to make a father out of a pirate.

**Okay it's really short… really, really short as opposed to my regular length but it's been much too long since my update. I'm so sorry. But any chapter length to keep this story alive. Some of you may have noticed I've started a new story. I don't mean for it to draw away from this but one of my best friends is moving away and it's a nice little present I hope she'll enjoy. Please don't berate on length or update time… just take it as it is and tell me what you think of what's there… Please.**


	13. Chapter 12 Taking Matters in Hand

**Okay. I won't give excuses for as to why I dropped off the face of the earth when it comes to my stories. I just got lazy and let them go. I do apologize. Now I'm going to try and pick up speed once again. Enjoy. **

**Now it has been a while since I've been at this story and there may be a chance that I've forgotten some of the details. Now I will try to go back and reacquaint myself with this but if you see anything… please let me know. Thanks. And thanks for dealing with my flakyness. **

The deck of the Pearl creaked as she rocked back and forth, slowly, in the waters of the docks. It was so peaceful in the dawn of the day. But William was anything but peaceful as he stepped over drunken bodies on the Pearl. He hadn't been there in ages yet at that moment he knew _exactly _where the captain's quarters were.

He kicked the door open, satisfied when he heard the snap of a weak lock on the door as it swung violently on its rusty hinges. Will stepped into Jack's quarters and whipped his head around looking for the surly captain. He found him in the corner, by his desk. Will snorted at his position. Jack was leaned back in a chair, feet on the desk. Only Jack could hold that position while dead asleep.

Will unsheathed his sword, trudged over and childishly kicked the chair out from under Jack. Jack's eyes opened in a snap and gave a yelp as he tumbled to the ground. Will stood over him as Jack groaned about his head. The second Jack rolled over onto his back to glare at Will (because he still couldn't work up the will to actually stand) a boot was at his throat and the tip of Will's blade tickled his nose. Jack held his breath. It wasn't really a smart thing to do figuring that he didn't have much air to begin with because of Will's boot at his throat.

"You're a downright bastard." Will spat. "I snap your neck right here."

"Now Will, can't we—" Jack rasped weakly.

"No Jack. You've hurt Pearl for the last time. How could you lead her to believe that you cared nothing for Anamaria? How could you even hint that she was nothing but a whore to you?!" Jack' eyes went wide, and then he looked angry.

"And what else would she be to me, eh? Should I think any different of the first mate that left without a moment's notice? Does she deserve it?" He suddenly regretted his outburst as Will's boot pressed harder on his esophagus.

"Oh grow a pair, would ya?" Will was angry. Very angry. "I thought you were bigger than that Jack. You don't want anyone knowing that you loved her. You still do. When Elizabeth got you to stay the other day I had hope. I hat hope you'd do the right thing. But it seems that we've given you too much room to think for yourself. So… Elizabeth and I are taking over."

Jack was slowly losing breath. His fingers clawed at Will's boot but it wasn't budging. Before Will knew it, Jack was passed out. He promptly removed his boot with a smug smile. "'Bout bloody time. He must have the lungs of a fish. Well… Up and over." With that he heaved Jack over his shoulder and walked him right off the ship.

Within an hour the crew started to awake, very slowly. Gabriel was up before them all and was ready to wake Jack up to give him piece of his mind. He found that the door was already violently opened and that his captain was no where to be found. But he was still angry.

He decided to go talk to Pearl, maybe bait her into an argument with him. Or something. He really didn't care… he just wanted to figure some things out about her relationship with Jack.

On his way into Fleet territory, he passed a woman, dressed very elegantly for the side of town they were on. He whistled at her like a cad and she merely stopped, not even turning to face him, simply exposing the sword at her hip. He walked away fast.

Lilly went into Pearl's room to wake her. She crawled into bed and settled next to Pearl. "Pearl, dear…" She whispered, brushing her dark hair from Pearl's face. She looked distressed and Lilly slowly stroked her cheek. "Come on, love. You need to get up."

Pearl groaned and swatted Lilly's hand away. Lilly frowned and then suddenly yanked the comforter from around Pearl. "Now you get up. We've got a brunch date with the boys and I won't let you miss it."

Pearl grudgenly sat up. "I don't wanna."

"I know what happened. Mother told me. But I'm sure Julian and Thomas will be able to cheer you up. Don't think about the past. Julian can be your future, love."

"Oh fine. But I'll go home if I feel like it…alright?"

"Fine. But give them a chance. Don't be all grumpy and weigh everybody down."

"I'll do my best. Do you think Elizabeth would let me borrow her sash, the one Will gave her for her birthday?"

"I'll go ask, you get dressed." Lilly left and Pearl dressed.

Lilly suddenly stumbled back into the room, a note crumpled in her hand. "I can't find my parents." She rushed out, panting slightly.

"Well give me the note, silly!" Pearl snatched the paper from Lilly and read it over. Her mouth dropped. "Will… he's kidnapped Jack and took him out to sea! And Elizabeth is watching the _Pearl_. Are they MAD?!"

Both girls scrambled to find their coats and to get out the door, but were stopped by three boys on the doorstep.

Thomas Shaw smiled at the girls, but Julian Verne fought for space on the step with a disgruntled Gabriel Becket.

"Oh! Boys!...And you!" Lilly pointed a Gabriel, remembering him from the robbery in the market.

"Look I'd love to stay and chat but I need to make a small trip to the _Pearl_!" Pearl pushed past all three at the step, Lilly right behind her.

Thomas watched confused, Julian looked annoyed and Gabriel suddenly followed after.

"Wait! _The Pearl_!? Why in blazing hell would you want to go there?!" Pearl ignored Gabriel and continued to trot away.

**Ew. I really don't like this chapter. I've lost the feel for the language and the time period. But I'll try to pick things up. I sorta made that plot twists up as I went… sorry if it's really convoluted. I haven't written in a while. I love you for still reading... **


End file.
